


Advice

by Reignsupreme_Inyourdreams



Series: Lawyer AU [2]
Category: CLAMP - Works, Shiritsu Horitsuba Gakuen, Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle, X -エックス- | X/1999
Genre: Alternate Universe - Lawyers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:02:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27632465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reignsupreme_Inyourdreams/pseuds/Reignsupreme_Inyourdreams
Summary: A Part 2 to my CLAMP Lawyers AU. Please read part 1 for the full story.What happened when Fuuma took Kamui to Fai's office.
Relationships: Monou Fuuma/Shirou Kamui
Series: Lawyer AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020400
Kudos: 11





	Advice

**Author's Note:**

> A part 2 was requested for my Lawyers AU and I still have ideas for it, so here you go! I have even more ideas for this, but instead of a multi-chapter story I will probably post these as a collection of connected one-shots, as I was notoriously bad at finishing multi-chapter stories in my past. I feel like if I keep doing one shots people aren't left hanging too much if I don't formally finish.
> 
> I plan to wrap up the Seishirou and Subaru storyline in next part or two, and after that I might switch focus to some other characters. If you want more let me know!

“Hold on now,” Fuuma said, catching Kamui’s arm, “You’re covered in champagne. Come with me, I have a spare jacket you can borrow.” He led Kamui away from everyone. 

Fuuma was taller and stronger than Kamui due to his athletic nature, so once he was caught by the arm and led away Kamui didn’t have much say in the matter. He was led into the office that Fuuma shared with Fai.

Kamui’s arm was released as soon as the door closed behind him, and the lights were quickly flipped on. “I have some napkins in my desk, you should dry off first,” Fuuma said, crossing the room to his desk and opening the top drawer. Kamui followed reluctantly. 

Fuuma reached in and pulled out a stack of napkins and, before Kamui could process it, was grabbing the smaller man’s shirt and wiping at the champagne stain himself.

“Don’t touch me,” he said, swatting the other man’s hand away, “I can do it myself.”

Fuuma shrugged and handed Kamui the unused napkins before throwing the used ones in a nearby trash can. Kamui hurriedly wiped at his shirt, not quite caring that he wasn’t doing a good job. He eventually gave up and threw the rest of the napkins away.

Without a word he turned to leave the office, but again Fuuma stopped him; this time with a hand on his shoulder. “Where are you going?”

“I need to check on Subaru-san,” He said without turning around. His frustration was evident in the tone of his voice.

“I don’t think you do,” Fuuma said, turning Kamui so that they were facing each other. “I think he’s an adult who can handle an embarrassing situation without you,” He smirked. Kamui’s face flushed with anger as he smacked Fuuma’s hand off of his shoulder. “I don’t remember asking for your opinion,” Kamui spat back, crossing his arms over his chest. 

“No, you didn’t,” Fuuma responded with a soft smile, “I’m nice enough to give it to you without you having to ask.” He leaned back against his desk and continued, “I think you’re more upset at the idea that eventually you’ll have to share Subaru-sensei with someone other than Hokuto-chan than you are at Seishirou-sensei.”

“You have no idea what you are talking about,” Kamui said, dropping his arms to his sides and clenching his fists, “You have no idea what I feel, and you have no idea what happened. I don’t have to stand here and listen to you.” He emphasized this by pointing an accusatory finger at Fuuma.

Fuuma stood from his desk and placed his hands in his pockets. “No, you don’t have to,” He started, “but you should. You should think about opening up to more people. You should have more people you can lean on, just like Subaru-sensei should have more than just you and Hokuto-chan. Surely there must be someone else you want to get to know.”

“That’s none of your business,” Kamui said as he glanced back to the door. “Now, if you’re finished with your wannabe therapy session, I’m leaving.” He took a step towards the door before Fuuma caught him by the wrist.

“Kamui, wait,” He called, sounding more serious than he had a moment ago.

“I already told you to stop… touching me...” Kamui turned around to face Fuuma once again, but froze when he saw the serious expression in the other man’s eyes. Fuuma was still holding his wrist in between them, but Kamui didn’t try to pull away again.

“I’m sorry for teasing you,” The older man said, “if I’m honest, I worry about you.” He slowly pulled Kamui closer without breaking eye contact, and for some reason Kamui couldn’t bring himself to resist. “If you’re interested, I want to… get to know you better, Kamui,” as he said this the hand holding Kamui’s wrist shifted and threaded their fingers together. His other hand moved to rest against the smaller man’s waist. 

Kamui raised his free hand and rested it against Fuuma’s bicep. He should push him away. He should leave and go check on Subaru. There were so many things he should do besides just stand there, but for some reason he couldn’t make himself move. He stared, wide-eyed, at Fuuma as the taller man leaned close. So close that their noses were touching…

Suddenly there was a noise at the door and the two young men leapt apart, with Kamui leaning against the wall and Fuuma standing a little further away, nervously smoothing out his shirt. Both were blushing.

“Hello boys,” Fai greeted as he entered the room. Hokuto followed. “Is there anything I can help you with?”

“No, Fai-sensei… I uh… I keep a spare jacket at my desk. I was just… grabbing it for Kamui. To cover the champagne,” Fuuma responded, as he walked over to his desk chair; sure enough there was a black suit jacket draped across it. Fuuma grabbed it and awkwardly passed it to Kamui, who quickly shrugged it on. The jacket was clearly owned by the basketball player, as it was certainly too big for Kamui’s small frame, but Kamui was glad to have it, it did cover the champagne and was strangely comforting.

“Well, now that you’ve done that,” Hokuto said with a grin, “You boys have a party to get back to. You don’t want to waste the night alone in here.” The two younger men nodded before awkwardly saying goodbye and heading back into the party.

Fuuma, being more social, mingled with some of the remaining guests while Kamui made a beeline for Watanuki. The two weren’t close, but both Subaru and Hokuto were missing and Watanuki was the person he knew best after them. He felt a little awkward since he was now sitting with the group of high schoolers from Yuuko’s shop but it was better than standing awkwardly alone, or having to talk to Fuuma about whatever had been about to happen in Fai’s office.

Eventually the majority of guests were gone, and Kamui decided to help clean up so that the office wasn’t a mess when he came in next. He was clearing the empty glasses from the conference room when Hokuto let him know that Subaru had gone home earlier and that Kamui didn’t have to wait for him. This left him feeling conflicted.

His first instinct was to call or text Subaru to make sure that he was alright, however Fuuma’s advice from earlier wouldn’t get out of his head. Subaru was older than him, and maybe he should stop doting on him as much as he did, but he did worry about him and wanted to make sure he was alright. He decided to take the trash out as an excuse to get some fresh air.

There was an alley that could be reached from the back door of the office with a dumpster for the surrounding businesses to share. Several bags of trash that had piled up, and Kamui found himself needing to make several trips. On his second to last trip he ended up lost in thought, just standing in the alley and staring up at the night sky. He kept replaying the events of the night, as well as Fuuma’s advice, in his mind, trying to decide how he felt about them when the back door to the shop swung open. 

“You forgot some,” Fuuma said with a smile, walking past Kamui with the last of the trash bags in his hands. The smaller man blushed and muttered his thanks as the last of the bags were thrown in the dumpster. He grabbed the door handle to go back into the office, but Fuuma moved so that he was standing close behind Kamui and gently placed his hand on top to halt the movement.

“The office is closed tomorrow,” Fuuma spoke softly into Kamui’s ear, “why don’t we meet up for coffee? We can talk and you can give me my jacket back.” 

Kamui froze and felt his face heat up any more. He should turn him down with some rude remark, or find some kind of excuse not to meet up. After all, he could always return the jacket the next time they were both at work. But something stopped him. Maybe Fuuma was right, maybe he did need to try letting other people into his life. He couldn’t help but be intrigued by what could have happened earlier.

“That… sounds good,” he said, clearing his throat nervously. Fuuma took a step back, and Kamui glanced over his shoulder to see the other man smiling at him. “Great! I’ll text you to work out the details in the morning. I’ll see you then,” with that said he gave a soft wave to Kamui before heading off down the alley, presumably to go home for the night.

He went back into the office and found Hokuto, who was fairly drunk. She asked if she could spend the night at his place and Kamui agreed. The two headed off together, leaving Fai and Yuuko to lock up after the last of the guests left.

Once Hokuto was safely tucked into his bed and Kamui was preparing to wash his champagne-stained clothes he found himself excited for, yet also dreading the following day.

**Author's Note:**

> Here are the characters' ages, just for reference:
> 
> Fuuma- 23  
> Kamui- 21  
> Subaru and Hokuto- 27  
> Seishirou- ~32  
> Fai- ~30  
> Watanuki- 19-20  
> Yuuko- ??? Immortal. 
> 
> The high school bunch from part 1 is pretty self explanatory, they're all roughly 15-18 years old.
> 
> I am trying to go with their Horitsuba Gakuen personalities, as clearly each character's original work hasn't affected their personality (Meaning a lot of them can actually be happy for once!). I know that Subaru was revealed to be a student in the most recent Horitsuba chapter, but I wanted him to be closer to his age in X, especially since he's already a lawyer in CLAMP's tweets of the AU.


End file.
